


Patience is a virtue

by Cami (Aspie)



Series: Kinky Malec one shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is horny and needy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Malec, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspie/pseuds/Cami
Summary: “You’re so impatient” Magnus sighed while he combed his fingers through Alec’s messy morning hair, tugging on it slightly. “I think I have to teach you to be more patient, so i'm gonna take it nice and slow today. Now, undress for me.”AKA Alec is waking up horny and don't like to be told to wait.





	Patience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 is here, hope you enjoy.  
> Thank you so much for your help Niki <3

Mood board by @malectraash

  
  
  


Alec blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, when he felt the sun hit his face from the open window. He turned to his side, wanting to kiss his boyfriend good morning, but found the bed empty. Disappointed, Alec rolled over to his stomach and tried to fall asleep again. He quickly realised that wasn’t going to happen when he felt his morning wood press down on the sheets. He couldn’t help to grind down on the sheets as he breathed in the scent of Magnus that still lingered in the pillows, the smell made his cock twist and he decided to get up and go find his boyfriend.

He found Magnus on the balcony where he was working on some potions. He was bending over the table with a concentrated look on his face, and Alec just wanted to jump him right away. He couldn’t wait to have Magnus inside of him. 

“Good morning beautiful” Alec said as he looked at Magnus’ fine ass, undressing him with his eyes.

“Good morning love. Just give me 10 min to finish this up, and then I’ll be all yours.”

“Ma-ags” Alec said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders from behind. 

“10 min Alec, be patient” Magnus said, without looking up from the colored liquids he was mixing.

“But Ma-ags. I'm so horny. I just woke up, and I really need you to do something about this” Alec said stubbornly while he pushed his hard on against Magnus’ ass. 

Magnus sighed and let go of the glas he was holding. And in one swift movement he turned around and crushed his lips against Alec’s. Hungrily nipping and licking as if he wanted to devour him.

“Don’t stop now” Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth, showing him that he was all his.

“You’re so impatient” Magnus sighed while he combed his fingers through Alec’s messy morning hair, tugging on it slightly. “I think I have to teach you to be more patient, so i'm gonna take it nice and slow today. Now, undress for me.”

It didn’t take Alec more than 30 seconds to obey that order. He was only wearing his boxers and he quickly stepped out of them, releasing his already hard member. Magnus’ fingers stroked over Alec’s bare chest, pinching his nipples. Alec let his head fall back and Magnus’ lips started to travel down his neck. He let his tongue roll over Alec's skin, sucking a purple bruise over the deflect rune.

“Yes Magnus, more” Alec moaned.

“Damn, you got me all hard now” Magnus murmured against Alec’s skin. He pressed his lips to Alec’s ear and hissed “i'm gonna have to punish you for distracting me. Get on your hands and knees for me.”

“On the floor? Out here?” Alec glanced down at the tiles.

“Are you disobeying my orders?” Magnus sneered.

“No” Alec answered silently. 

“What?” Magnus tugged a bit harder at Alec’s hair.

“No sir” Alec corrected. He got down on all four, and obediently kept his eyes on the floor.

“I want you to suck me, and I want you to do a fucking good job on it. If i'm content, you’ll get a reward. If you don’t try hard enough, you will have to wait a bit longer for me to satisfy you. That might teach you not to be so eager” Magnus pushed down his trousers, bringing his boxers down with them. 

“Open up” Magnus commanded, and Alec did as he was told. He soon felt the warm tip of Magnus cock as he pressed it against his lips.

“Good” Magnus said with a heavy breath. “Now suck like the good boy you are. You like my cock in your mouth, don't you?” 

Magnus pushed himself inside, grabbed Alec’s hair with both hands and forced his head up and down. Alec groaned around Magnus’ shaft, saliva running down his cheeks as he was unable to swallow it. 

“Come on, you can take me deeper” Magnus growled and pushed himself a bit more into Alec’s mouth. Alec’s eyes watered as he looked up at his boyfriend, begging silently for him to fuck his mouth. 

“Deeper” Magnus demanded and Alec relaxed his throat and pushed forward until his chin touched Magnus’ balls and the thick black hair at Magnus’ root tickled his nose. 

“Argh fuck Alec, you are so good at this. No one turns me on like you. I will never get enough of your incredible mouth and your tight ass, they both feel so amazing on my cock” Magnus praised. He jerked his hips a couple of times before he abruptly pulled out, making Alec whimper at the loss.

“Don’t whine baby, I'm gonna fill you up. Gonna fuck you good and thoroughly, but first we’re gonna have some fun” Magnus said and went inside.

 

He came back with a box he placed on the table next to his long forgotten potions. 

“Good. Now it’s time to open up your little hole for me” Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s back, and pushed him down on his stomach. The cold tiles pressed against his nipples, and he could feel them harden. He lifted his ass in the air to give Magnus better access.

Magnus reached into the box and took out a plug. He pushed it to Alec’s lips, and whispered “Suck”. Alec wrapped his lips around the plug, slowly dragging his tongue over every inch of it. 

"Good boy" Magnus said and kissed his head.

“Hand or flogger?” He asked, and pulled the plug out of Alec’s mouth.

“What?” Alec asked disorientated. 

“For your punishment. Hand or flogger Alec, what's it gonna be?” 

“Hand” Alec quickly decided. He didn’t think he could handle the flogger now, he was already too worked up and just needed to feel Magnus. 

“I'm gonna give you ten, be a good boy and count for me Alexander” Magnus’ hand stroked down Alec’s back dangerously gentle, and Alec kept his body still, waiting in anticipation for the first hit. He whimpered quietly when Magnus’ hand stopped at the end of his lower back and disappeared. The sound his hand made when it connected with the back of Alec’s thigh was loud and clear at the balcony. Alec hissed out as he started to count.

Magnus let his flat hand rush down onto Alec’s ass, intentionally shifting between hitting his buttocks and his thigh. When Alec finally counted ten, his cheeks were red and swollen and the back of his thighs were burning, but Alec wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved the pain mixed with the pleasure, and he trusted Magnus more than anyone so he could finally let go of all the control he hold in his everyday life and just surrender to Magnus completely.

“You are such a good boy for me. Now let’s get you nice and ready for me.” Magnus pressed the tip of the plug against Alec’s hole and felt how his entire body shivered. Taking the hint, he slid the plug all the way inside and Alec let out a desperate moan. He was toying around with the plug, letting it roll around the insides of Alec’s walls. And as he pulled it out, Alec’s hole tightened as he tried to suck it back in.

“Ah, oh fuck” Alec gasped. 

“Ah-ah, speak nicely” Magnus said

“Shit, sorry” Alec breathed out.

“Alexander, if you swear again I will have to spank you”

“I’ll be good” Alec mumbled, wiggled his ass to get Magnus to play with the plug again. 

“Thats better. Now I’ll give you something a little bigger.” Magnus took out another, slightly bigger, plug from the box and spit on it before he pushed it inside Alec’s tight hole. He began to draw it out, teasing Alec, letting it slowly slip inside, but never all the way. 

“Magnus. Fuck I ..”

Magnus’ hand slammed down on Alec’s ass without hesitation, and Alec arched his back, crying out loud.

“What did I say about swearing Alexander?" Magnus growled. 

"I-I'm sorry.." Alec cried out.

Magnus started to push the toy in and out again, in an excruciatingly slow rhythm. 

"Magnus, I need more, please. Oh fuck” Alec begged. Magnus slammed the plug inside, letting the tip brush against Alec’s prostate while he slapped Alec’s red ass one more time.

“You are testing my patience now. Swear one more time and this all ends right now. I will cuff you and make you watch while I jerk myself off and cum all over your empty hole, you won’t be allowed to touch yourself all day. Is that what you want?” 

Alec shaked his head panicked. “No I will try and be good, I promise. Just please don't stop. I need it. I need you. Please” Alec ranted

Magnus let the plug inside again, twirling it around, bringing a moan out of his lover. “Oh yes, that is so good Magnus.”

“Fuck yourself on it.” Magnus stopped his movements and held the plug still, close to Alec’s entrance. 

“You want to. You want every bit of it inside you.” He said while he grabbed the young shadowhunter and placed him on his knees and hands again.

Alec trusted backwards, hard, and he could feel the toy pound into him, filling him up. He moved forward, and the toy slipped almost all the way out. He started to move back and forth in a steady pace, taking the plug as deep as he could while he was moaning out loud, toocaught up in pleasuring himself.

“You seem to have taking a liking to the plug more than my cock” Magnus said

“No Magnus. Your cock fills me up so much better” Alec panted.

“Tell me, do you want my cock?" the warlock purred.

"Yes, please..." Alec nodded. 

“Please what?” Magnus grabbed the plug again and moved it faster and harder. 

“Tell me” he growled. 

“I want your cock, I'm ready for it” Alec let out a whimper.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked

“Yes, i'm sure. I'm ready for you” Alec twisted his head and looked at his boyfriend.

“Hmm. You haven’t begged enough. I'm not really convinced you want my cock yet” Magnus said playfully.

“Please” Alec begged.

“I got to have your cock, please.” There was a desperate edge to Alec’s begging.

“I'm dying for you to fuck me. I only want you Magnus. Only your cock can give me what i need. I want you to fill me up and mark me as yours, please Magnus” Alec didn’t care if he was being needy and whiny now, he just needed to be fucked, and luckily his begging had seemed to do the trick. 

Magnus ran his tongue lightly over his neck until he reached his ear and whispered. “Let’s go for a ride then.” He sat down so he leaned his back on the wall, and lifted Alec into his lap. 

Alec slowly sank himself onto Magnus’ dick, causing them both to moan out loud. Magnus’ hand slipped to Alec's cock, and suddenly he felt a humming sensation in all his lower regions as Magnus held a vibrating egg to the tip of his cock. Alec shivered from the sensation and began to rock up and down while he held on to Magnus’ shoulders so tight it was going to leave marks. 

“Move Alec. That's it. Feels so good when you ride me. You love that, don’t you? Fucking yourself on my cock.” 

“Faster” Magnus demanded. 

“I want you to feel me for the rest of the day. Every time you sit down, you’ll be reminded of me and what I can do to you.” 

“Oh god, can I touch myself, please” Alec said while throwing his head back in pleasure.

“Not yet baby, you can last longer, I know your stamina. Fuck me a little more, you feel so good.” 

“I.. I can’t Magnus. I’m gonna.. argh” It was almost too much for Alec, his head was spinning and he was feeling dizzy. 

“I'm going to cum, Magnus.”

“Don’t you dare” Magnus said and squeezed hard on the root of his dick to stop his orgasm. “You wait for me.” 

He pulled Alec to his chest, grabbing his hips, and began to fuck into him with a reckless speed. 

“Tell me what you need Alec. How do you want it” Magnus asked.

“I like when you look at me like that” Alec said.

“Like how?”

“Like you own me” Alec said, while he kept his eyes on Magnus.

“I do own you Alexander” Magnus growled and thrust harder while he kept pushing into him and keeping a firm grip on his cock to prevent him from coming.

Magnus could feel he was getting closer himself, he just needed a little bit more. So when Alec leaned in and sealed their lips together in a heated kiss, while moaning his name and pushing down on his dick as if he just couldn’t get enough and still wanted more, Magnus fell over the edge, filling his lover to the brim. His groan was captured by Alec’s lips as he pressed himself as deep as he could into the warm and tight hole above him in an attempt to prolong his orgasm.

“Now cum for me” He loosened his grip on Alec’s dick and Alec started to shudder as his orgasm overwhelmed him. He gasped out Magnus’ name as he was shooting thick white ropes of semen across his boyfriends chest. 

Feeling truly fucked out and knowing he was gonna be able to feel it for the rest of the day just as Magnus had promised, he picked up a shirt from the floor and wiped the come off of Magnus's Chest.

“I was gonna wear that” Magnus mumbled, but he didn’t sound too annoyed. Alec shrugged his shoulders and threw the shirt next to the pile of clothes they had quickly stripped out of not long ago. He started to kiss him slow and deep, sliding his hands over his stomach, caressing the firm muscles there. Magnus groaned when they broke apart for air.

“I hope you do know I won’t be able to go again. Unlike you, I don't have a stamina rune” Magnus said as he brushed his hands over the inside of Alecs thighs. Alec just smiled sweetly and continued to kiss him. He planted feathery light kisses from his neck all the way down to his chest and up again, not wanting to stop. For every kiss, he let his lips linger a bit longer on the caramel skin and moaned quietly when Magnus slid his fingers into his hair, kissed the top of his head, and murmured “What would you like for breakfast?” 

“You…” Alec whispered.

“I'm already yours, you know that Alexander.” Magnus said and smiled down at him. Alec groaned and pulled himself off of Magnus’ soft cock. He sighed and laid down flat on his back on the ground. He could hear his stomach rumble and everything hurt in the best way. There was a lovely ache that went all the way down to his toes, and looking up and seeing Magnus hungry eyes running all over his naked body, he wished they could have stayed out on that balcony forever.

Magnus reluctantly got up and walked to the kitchen, and soon Alec heard the noise of pots and pans, and the smell of coffee and eggs. He tried to reason with himself. He could go eat breakfast first, and then convince Magnus about a round two later on…

Yes, that was a good plan, Alec thought as he stood up to join his boyfriend in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment and let me know what you think  
> The last part will be up next monday ;-)  
> im at twitter and I love to fangirl, so just come and say hi [@GOT_NO_JAMS](https://twitter.com/GOT_NO_JAMS)


End file.
